Luc Bomans
'Algemene Informatie' Luc is een hoofdpersonage dat in het eerste seizoen zijn intrede maakte in de serie. Het personage wordt vertolkt door Mark Willems. 'Liefdesleven en Familie' Luc had in de jaren 80' een relatie met Rosa Verbeeck. Door een misverstand dacht Luc dat Rosa het met iemand anders had. Mede hierdoor en doordat hij het thuis ook niet meer uithield, is hij naar Amerika vertrokken. Rosa was ontroostbaar. In Amerika had hij een relatie met een zekere Florence. Deze liep stuk nadat hij terug keerde naar België. Sinds hij terug is heeft hij terug een relatie met Rosa maar deze loopt na 2 jaar stuk nadat hij een affaire begint met Leontien. Hij begint bij Vercammen te werken en start een relatie met Leontien Vercammen met wie hij later in het huwelijksbootje stapt. En samen krijgen ze één zoon : Lowie Bomans. De twee zijn jaren getrouwd en Luc heeft affaires met Isabelle Vinck en Marie Van Goethem. Tot Leontien voorgoed met hun zoon Lowie verhuist naar Mexico. De twee bleven getrouwd. Jaren later gaat Luc naar Mexico om Lowie voor hem te winnen. Tijdens een achtervolging komt Leontien om het leven in een auto-ongeval samen met haar vriend. Lowie wordt omdat hij minderjarig is toegewezen aan Luc wat hem gelukkig maakt. Later leert hij Julia Van Capelle beter kennen en de twee starten een relatie. Enkele jaren later (seizoen 20) treedt hij met Julia in het huwelijksbootje. Hun geluk is echter pril want wanneer zijn fraude in hun bedrijf uitkomt zet ze hem op straat. Ze vraagt ook de scheiding aan. Hierna pleegt Luc zelfmoord wat mislukt en door een hersenletsel zijn dagen doorbrengt in een verzoringstehuis. Sindsdien is alle contact tussen hen verbroken. 'Beroepsleven' Na de breuk met Rosa trok Luc naar Amerika waar hij verschillende baantjes had om de eindjes aan elkaar te knopen. Op een bepaald moment krijgt hij de kans om een pralinezaak op te starten en deze wordt succesvol. Wanneer zijn zakenpartner het echter aanlegt met zijn vriendin stapt hij uit de zaak en keert terug naar België. Daar gaat hij aan de slag bij Sanitair Vercammen, waar zijn toekomstige vrouw Leontien Vercammen de baas was. Later wordt dit bedrijf opgedoekt en start met Mo Sanitechniek. Jaren later wordt hun bedrijf opgedoekt en start hij Bomans Events & Projects waar hij fraude pleegt en ook opgedoekt wordt. Peter Vlerick, zijn venoot koopt zijn aandelen en het bedrijf wordt heropend met de naam : Lucas Events and Projects. Na deze fraude is hij alles kwijt en pleegt zelfmoord. Wat mislukt en sindsdien een hersenletsel heeft en in een verzorgingstehuis zit. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 20= right|280px |-|19= Luc leeft nog, maar moet onmiddellijk weggevoerd naar het ziekenhuis. Ondertussen zijn de ondervragingen volop aan de gang en komen er steeds meer details aan het licht. Blijkt dat Eddy en Frank Luc hebben bedreigt en dat ook Jana woedend is binnengevallen. Die is Luc te lijf gegaan. Tibo is binnenkomen en heeft ook meegedeeld in de klappen. Jana heeft uiteindelijk een buis vast gegrepen om zo weg te geraken uit 'het hol van de leeuw'. Daar komt hij terug bij bewustzijn, maar kan moeilijk praten. De politie confronteert hem onmiddellijk en vraagt hem wie hem heeft neergeslagen. Hij zegt dat hij geheugenverlies heeft. Dat is een ander verhaal als Lowie niet veel later bij hem komt. Luc geeft toe dat hij elke seconde nog tot in de details weet. Lowie heeft Jana huilend zien buitenkomen uit Sanitechniek en is kwaad geworden op Luc. Als hun ruzie op een hoogtepunt kwam, heeft Lowie hem neergeslagen met een Engelse sleutel. Tibo is nog steeds razend op Luc en bedreigt hem in het ziekenhuis. Hij dwingt hem de dader toe te geven en begint sadistisch te doen. Een andere verpleger kan hem nog op tijd tegenhouden. Luc geraakt aan de betere hand en wil Lowie nog steeds overtuigen om niks te zeggen tegen de politie. Toch brengt Lowie het wapen naar de politie. De jeugdrechter laat hem uiteindelijk vrijuit gaan. De rechtszaak van de fraudezaak is aangebroken. Frank en Eddy krijgen een straf. Luc komt nog opdagen en biecht uiteindelijk alles op. Hij zegt dat het persoonlijk belangrijk is dat hij dat doet. Luc vertelt dat hij zaakvoerder was van Sanitechniek en dat hij op de hoogte was van de fraude. Zo krijgen zijn ex-kompanen een mildere straf. Luc daarentegen krijgt een voorwaardelijke gevangenisstraf van 6 maanden en een geldboete van 12.500 euro. Hij zit er compleet onderdoor. Luc waagt zich op glad ijs en besluit een enveloppe met geld te gaan geven aan Bram en Jana. Die krijgt hij letterlijk terug in zijn gezicht gesmeten door Bram. Luc besluit het appartement en Sanitechniek te koop te zetten. Kurt Van Damme denkt er even aan om het te kopen, maar bedenkt zich toch. Uiteindelijk vindt Luc een koper en verdwijnt hij met de Noorderzon. Niemand weet waar hij is. Franky krijgt even later een enveloppe met geld in. Ook Frank en Simonne krijgen er een. Luc wil het namelijk goedmaken en duikt weer op aan het graf van Florke. Wanneer de gebouwen van de Zus & Zo verkocht worden, koopt Luc ze. Bram is razend en verhuist samen met Jana naar huize Bomans. Luc kan zijn hart luchten tegen Paulien als die terugkomt, maar ze krijgt al snel de waarheid te horen van Julia en Lowie. Een nieuw klusserbedrijf, namelijk De Kabouters, wordt ingeschakeld voor de uitbreiding van de Zus & Zo. Luc kan het al snel goed vinden met de bazin Sam. Ze gaan een paar keer uiteten, maar Sam maakt al snel duidelijk dat ze niet is geïntereseerd in een relatie. Luc zet zijn zinnen terug op Julia, die dan toch zwicht. Omdat Luc persona non grata is moet Julia deze relatie geheimhouden en gaan ze stiekem naar bed. |-|18= Binnenkort |-|Doodgezwegen= Onderstaande informatie is afgeleid van het boek Doodgezwegen. Luc stuurt een privédetective naar Mexico om Leontien en Luc terug te vinden. Niet veel later verneemt hij van Verlinden dat hij Lowie heeft gespot in Mexico City. Luc krijgt een paar foto's te zien van zijn zoon, wat hem ontroerd. Als de privédetective naar Lowies thuis gaat, zijn hij en Leontien met de noorderzon verdwenen. Via een zakenrelatie verneemt Luc dat er een mysterieuze vrouw in een Mexicaans bedrijf is gaan werken, wiens man dood is. Ze heeft ook een zoon. Hij vermoed onmiddellijk dat het om Leontien gaat. Onmiddellijk koopt hij tickets om naar Mexico te vliegen. De schok is groot als het daadwerkelijk om Leontien gaat. Leontien vraagt Luc om haar de tijd te geven voor Lowie alles te vertellen. Ze stelt voor om de volgende dag af te spreken. Luc gaat naar de afspraak en staat te popelen om zijn zoon terug in zijn armen te kunnen nemen. Van Leontien mist er echter plots elk spoor. Jaren later huurt Luc opnieuw een detective in Thomas Smith. Die komt via zijn contactpersonen te weten waar Lowie zich bevindt. Luc reist weer naar Mexico en achtervolgt Leontien. Hij ziet haar uit een auto stappen en zijn richting uitlopen. Zodra ze opmerkt dat het Luc is, slaat ze op de vlucht samen met haar partner. In een auto-achtervolging slipt hun auto en rijden ze de afgrond in. Luc probeert bij het wrak te geraken. Even kan hij nog met Leontien spreken, maar het duurt niet lang voordat ze sterft. Haar laatste woorden zijn dat hij Lowie nooit zal krijgen. Luc rijdt naar haar huis en ziet Lowie huilend nog door de politie worden meegenomen. |-|17= Binnenkort |-|16= Binnenkort |-|15= Binnenkort |-|14= Luc houdt zich schuil in een cabinet. Franky slaagt erin om te ontsnappen wanneer Luc naar Frank belt om te onderhandelen. Tijdens een achtervolging komen beide uit bij een autobaan. Franky ziet op een van de borden de plaats waar ze zich bevinden. Luc brengt hem terug zonder dit te weten. Die nacht pakt Franky de gsm van Luc en stuurt hij een sms naar Frank om te melden waar hij zit. Luc zijn schuld gevoel begint de volgende dag te werken. Hij beslist Franky om naar huis te brengen, maar als hij de deur opent klopt Frank hem neer met een moersleutel. Luc blijft roerloos liggen. In het ziekenhuis overleeft Luc het voorval. Frank gaat niks aan de politie melden, maar gebruikt dit voorval voor Luc te blijven chanteren. |-|13= Binnenkort |-|12= Binnenkort |-|11= Sanitair Vercammen begint samen met Sanitechniek een samenwerking. Ze bouwen een appartementsblok genaamd ElDorado. Beide bedrijven gaan failliet, Luc en Leontien kunnen nog wat geld eruit kloppen. Leontien ziet de ondergang van haar vaders bedrijf en kan dit niet meer aan. Ze wordt naar een pyschiatrische instelling gebracht. |-|10= Luc verneemt de ontvoering van Veronique en de zelfmoordpoging van Werner. Hij haast zich naar het ziekenhuis en houdt zijn mond gesloten over Veronique, wat Werner nog niet wist. Uiteindelijk is Luc genoodzaakt om Werner het slechte nieuws te vertellen. Luc komt uit bij een vrouw die pas verkracht is. Hij wil haar helpen, maar in plaats daarvan wordt hij gearresteerd door hoofdinspecteur Wiliders. Deze man moet Luc niet sinds dat hij doorhad dat Leontien meineed pleegde op het proces van Simonne. Luc zit al 3 weken in de gevangenis, wanneer hij wordt vrijgelaten aan gebrek aan bewijs. |-|9= Franky heeft het overleefd, maar Luc zijn leven hangt aan een draadje. Toch komt hij er vanaf met maar een paar kneuzingen. Als hij wakker is kan hij meteen zijn zoon in zijn armen houden. Florke begint al te dromen en hoopt dat de familie Bomans nu weer één wordt. Ze overtuigt Frank om te gaan naar het ziekenhuis. Luc staat een aangename verrassing te wachten, want Simonne wil al zijn zonden weg schenden. Als Luc het ziekenhuis mag verlaten, brengt Frank hem naar hun thuis, waar hij een tijdje gaat wonen. Luc gaat samen met Werner Van Sevenant de broodjeszaak 'Ter Smissen Baget' uitbaten. Hij weet ook al snel het verrtrouwen van Leontien terug te winnen en mag op Lowie passen. Maar dan ontsnapt Isabelle uit de pyschiatrie. Leontien en Luc doorstaan doodsangsten, want Isabelle is uit op de ultieme wraak. Ze gaat langs Femke wonen en wanneer die op de kleine Lowie moet passen, misleidt ze Femke en probeert ze Lowie van het dak te gooien. Gelukkig kan Femke haar nog tijdig tegenhouden en wordt ze definitief gearresteerd. Leontien is helemaal overstuur en vertrekt met Lowie naar het buitenland. Luc blijft achter. |-|8= De auto van Leontien is overkop gegaan en haar verwondingen zijn zeer ernstig. Toch overleeft ze het, maar Isabelle krijgt het te horen van Luc. Daar blijkt ze zich dan toch niets van aan te trekken. Ze smeedt haar plannetjes gewoon verder. Leontien wil achter de waarheid komen en vraagt Luc op de man af of hij een verhouding had met Isabelle. Hij ontkent het. Aangezien Isabelle nog steeds een bedreiging is voor hun, verhuizen ze al snel naar een nieuw appartement. Luc besluit dan toch maar de waarheid te vertellen aan Leontien. Dit loopt faliekant af, wanneer ze woedend wordt. Nu Leontien en Luc ruzie hebben, is Isabelle er hoe dan meer van overtuigd dat ze Luc kan krijgen. Ze ontvoert hem en houdt hem gevangen in haar studio. Wanneer Frank en Simonne zich beginnen zorgen te maken over de afwezigheid van Luc ontdekken ze dit en gaan ze hem zoeken. Isabelle maakt ondertussen plannen om Luc mee te nemen naar het buitenland, maar op het nippertje kan hij nog vluchten. Florke hoopt ondertussen op een verzoening tussen Luc en haar. Ze wil hem uitnodigen voor kerstmis, terwijl Luc is op de dool en aan de drank. Na een diepgaand gesprek met Florke, beseft Luc dat hij zich moet herpakken. Hij gaat solliciteren bij Sanitechniek, waar zijn broer, Frank, de baas is. Ook verhuist hij naar het hotel van Hof Ter Smissen. Frank neemt Luc aan met eigenlijk maar één reden; Luc commanderen. Wanneer Frank hierin te ver gaat en Luc zo hard veweeft na haar val tussen leven en dood, maar ze overleeft het. Luc en Marianne gooien Leontien buiten bij Sanitair Vercammen. Ze doen zaken met het Italiaanse bedrijf Salièri Italië. Marianne moet hiervoor een grote som geld op tafel leggen en Luc leent haar een hele boel. Maar wat Marianne niet wist, en Luc wel, is dat het bedrijf aan fraude doet. Mariannes geld wordt vastgehouden in Italië. Luc doet Frank een proces aan voor het expres slagen van zijn vrouw. Frank doet Luc een proces aan voor verkrachting. Luc doet in ruil voor meineed te plegen op het proces Leontien al haar aandelen terug cadeau. Luc vraagt haar dan ten huwelijk in de hoop dat hij zijn aandelen zou terugkrijgen. rnederd, neemt Luc ontslag. Luc krijgt alweer een zware tegenslag te verweken en ook in zijn privéleven gaat het slecht. Leontien begint iets met haar lijfwacht Vic, die eigenlijk voor Isabelle werkt. Als Leontien wordt ontvoerd, probeert Luc haar terug te vinden samen met Marie. Ze vinden Leontien terug in de caravan van Luc, waar Isabelle haar en de inmiddels neergeschoten Vic gijzelt. Luc doet een heldhaftige poging om haar te bevrijden en slaat Isabelle neer. Marie, Leontien en Luc vluchten uit de caravan, maar Isabelle kan nog net op Luc schieten. Het wordt echter bijna haar eigen dood, wanneer ze per ongeluk op de benzine schiet, die ze eerder had verspreid. De psychopate weet nog te ontsnappen, maar loopt erge brandwonden op en wordt naar een psychiatrische instelling gebracht. Leontien wil nog steeds geen contact met Luc. Als ze moet bevallen, belt ze hem toch. Luc neemt niet op, want hij is ondertussen het leven van Franky aan het redden. Die zat te spelen op een werf toen het plafond instortte. Luc dook op hem voor hem te beschermen. |-|7= Simonne zweeft na haar val tussen leven en dood, maar ze overleeft het. Luc en Marianne gooien Leontien buiten bij Sanitair Vercammen. Ze doen zaken met het Italiaanse bedrijf Salièri Italië. Marianne moet hiervoor een grote som geld op tafel leggen en Luc leent haar een hele boel. Maar wat Marianne niet wist, en Luc wel, is dat het bedrijf aan fraude doet. Mariannes geld wordt vastgehouden in Italië. Luc doet Frank een proces aan voor het expres slagen van zijn vrouw. Frank doet Luc een proces aan voor verkrachting. Luc doet in ruil voor meineed te plegen op het proces Leontien al haar aandelen terug cadeau. Luc vraagt haar dan ten huwelijk in de hoop dat hij zijn aandelen zou terugkrijgen. |-|6= Aanvankelijk kiest Simonne voor Luc, echter na een paar maanden beseft ze dat Frank nog steeds de man van haar leven is. Luc begint Simonne hevig te stalken. Op een dag gaat hij Franky afhalen van school en staat hij bij Simonne voor de deur met vliegtuigtickets. Hij wil met haar naar het buitenland. Wanneer ze weigert, verkracht hij haar. Frank komt achter de verkrachting en is woest op zijn broer. Tijdens een schermutseling in de eetkamer valt Simonne op de hoek van de tafel. Ze blijft bewusteloos liggen op de grond. |-|5= Simonne en Frank zijn uit elkaar. Luc gaat met Simonne een relatie aan en de twee gaan samen wonen in een appartement. Maar na een etentje bij Frank staat Simonne voor een keuze; de vader van haar kind of Luc? |-|4= Luc zet zijn zinnen op Simonne. Hij raakt passioneel verliefd op haar. Na een slippertje van Frank met Leontien en Veronique, vertelt Luc alles aan Simonne. |-|3= Luc is terug uit Amerika en heeft het geld van de zaak meegebracht. Nu hij en Rosa er geld voor hebben, maken ze plannen om het huis van Fernand Verbist te kopen. Hun eigen huis zetten ze te koop. Ook Bennie De Taeye verneemt het nieuws ook en steelt het zwarte geld van Luc. Als Luc erachter komt is hij woest, maar de vogel is al gevlucht. Bennie is naar Portugal gevlucht. Luc verdenkt Carolien en Rebecca van medeplichtigheid, maar krijgt meteen een harde reactie op zijn beschuldigingen. Wanneer de openbare verkoop van hun huis komt, wil Rosa het huis toch houden en ze schakelt een stroman in. Als Luc dit per ongeluk vertelt tegen Marianne Bastiaens, die het huis wil kopen voor Rosa te nekken, is ze woedend. Ze maakt een einde aan hun relatie en later koopt Fernand Rosa's huis. Florke kampt ondertussen met een alcohol probleem, maar slaagt er niet in om er af te blijven. Luc probeert haar dan te helpen en zij op haar beurt ook. Ze probeert een verzoening tussen Rosa en Luc ze zorgen, maar dat mislukt. Simonne heeft geen goed oog in de nieuwe belangstelling van Leontien voor Luc. Leontien wil altijd meer van Luc en begint ernstige druk uit te oefenen. Luc besluit ontslag te nemen, maar Leontien weigert het. Luc wil namelijk een nieuwe zaak starten met Frank. Leontien probeert Luc jaloers te maken, maar hij beweert dat hij alleen in zaken geïnteresseerd is. Zaken waar het trouwens ook niet snor zit, want Luc en Leontien hebben beide de leiding, maar willen beide ook geen stap opzij zetten. |-|2= Binnenkort |-|1= Luc is de jongste zoon van Florke en Staf Bomans. Hij heeft één broer, Frank. Luc was in z'n jeugd verliefd op Rosa. Maar zij was niet goed genoeg voor Florke en Staf, dus zagen ze elkaar stiekem. Tot Frank hen een keer samen zag en alles thuis verklikte. Het huis was te klein. Door een misverstand, waar Frank ook nog voor iets tussen zat, dacht Luc dat Rosa het met iemand anders had. Mede hierdoor en doordat hij het thuis ook niet meer uithield, is hij naar Amerika vertrokken. Rosa was ontroostbaar. In Amerika heeft Luc verschillende baantjes gehad en is uiteindelijk een pralinezaak begonnen. Dit liep zo goed dat hij moest uitbreiden. Hij had een verhouding met een zekere Florence. Maar toen hij doorkreeg dat zij en zijn nieuwe zakenpartner achter z'n rug om een verhouding met elkaar hadden, was voor hem de maat vol. Na 18 jaar keert hij terug naar België. 'Quotes' Luc: ' Ik ga nog liever kapot dan met een hoer zoals jij samen te leven. 'Isabelle Vinck: 'Het is wel niet úw doodvonnis dat je nu tekent, Luc Bomans. Maar voor u is het vanaf nu ook game-over. 'Trivia *Luc is twee keer met een engelse sleutel neergeslagen. Eerste keer was door Frank in seizoen 14 en de tweede keer was door Lowie in seizoen 18. 'Slideshow' 3634.jpg Categorie:Personages Categorie:Huidige Hoofdpersonages